KISSU
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Pada suatu malam, Haruna Motoki tiba-tiba bertanya pada Abe Takaya, "Apa kau pernah ciuman?" [HaruAbe]


"Hei, Takaya. Kau pernah ciuman?"

Piring di tangan Abe nyaris jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Haruna tidak segera menangkapnya.

Abe Takaya menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan wajah syok.

"Hah? Apa yang barusan kau tanyakan itu?"

"Aku tanya kau pernah ciuman tidak?" Mata Haruna menyipit, sedikit kesal karena harus mengulangi pertanyaan.

Abe memalingkan wajah, kembali fokus pada pekerjaan mencuci piringnya.

"Belum pernah. Lagi pula kenapa Motoki- _san_ menanyakan itu? Kita ini sedang _training camp_ , tahu."

Haruna yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu _catcher_ sekaligus adik kelasnya itu mengelap piring, menjawab dengan nada santai, "Cuma penasaran saja. Soalnya anggota tim kita yang lain kebanyakan sudah melakukannya."

"Memangnya itu penting? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _baseball_." Abe memberikan piring yang sudah selesai dicuci pada pasangan _battery_ -nya itu.

Haruna menatapnya _sweatdrop_. "Kau ini jangan terus menghubungkan sesuatu yang kukatakan padamu dengan _baseball_ terus dong. Sesekali kita bisa—harus—membahas tentang kehidupan pribadi. Kita kan masih remaja. Aku ingin main _baseball_ sambil menikmati masa remajaku." Haruna memberi senyum saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, membuat Abe antara sadar dan tidak sadar memerah.

"M-Memangnya Motoki- _san_ ingin berciuman dengan siapa? Apa kau punya pacar?" Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Benar juga. Kalau aku ingin berciuman, tentunya harus dengan seseorang yang kusuka ..." Haruna menerawang.

Abe segera menoleh penasaran. "Memangnya Motoki- _san_ sudah punya seseorang yg ditaksir? Siapa? Apa salah satu dari manajer kita? Atau seorang gadis dari kelas Motoki- _san_?"

 _Pitcher_ dari SMA Todokita itu menoleh ke arah pasangan _battery_ -nya seraya mengukir senyuman penuh makna.

.

 **Ookiku Furikabutte!** (c) **Higuchi Asa**

 **KISSU**

 _by Minami Koichi_

 _ **WARNING!:**_ OOC. Haruna kelas 3, Abe kelas 2—sama-sama SMA. _Setting_ tempatnya di Urano, mereka melakukan latih tanding dengan dua tim sekaligus.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

" _Back home_!"

Hanai dan Izumi segera berlari mengejar bola yang tengah melambung di udara. _Runner_ di _base_ ketiga sudah bersiap untuk berlari. Bola jatuh ke tanah dan memantul, _runner_ segera lari _sprint_ menuju _home_. Hanai segera menangkapnya dan dengan kekuatan penuh melemparnya kembali lurus ke arah Abe.

Bola diterima di _timing_ yang tepat. Abe segera menyentuh punggung _runner_ yang berusaha menyentuh _home plate_ dengan tangannya. Asap mengepul akibat _sliding_ yang dilakukan _runner_ _base_ ketiga tadi—sampai wasit mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan menyerukan kata _out_.

Tim Nishiura berseru girang. Para _infielder_ dan _outfielder_ berlarian menyerbu Mihashi Ren yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah takjub di atas _mound_.

Abe yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Sementara _runner_ yang gagal mencetak angka tadi hanya berdecih seraya membersihkan debu di celananya.

"Hebat sekali dia bisa melempar lurus dari ujung lapangan sana."

Abe melemparkan senyum bangga ke arah mantan kakak kelasnya ketika SMP itu.

"Hanai memang bisa melempar sekuat tenaga dengan konsisten dari jarak jauh. Lagi pula, dia juga pernah melempar seperti itu ketika kami melawan Tosei tahun kemarin. Kau seharusnya tidak meremehkan anggota tim kami, Motoki- _san_. Kami sudah banyak berkembang semenjak gagal di final musim semi kemarin."

Haruna Motoki hanya menarik senyum kesal mendengar itu. Ia berjalan mendekati mantan _catcher_ -nya itu seraya menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Akan kubalas kalian besok. Baru menang sekali dari kami jangan terlalu bangga."

"Menang sekali apanya? Tidak ingat kami menghabisi Musashino di turnamen musim gugur tahun kemarin?"

"Maksudku di latih tanding ini bodoh! Musashino menang melawan Nishiura sebanyak 3 kali! Dan kalian baru menang sekali dari kami! Jadi jangan terlalu bangga! Kami punya pemain-pemain yang berbakat tahun ini."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Abe. "Hoo ... lihat saja. Kami akan mengalahkan timmu sebanyak 4 kali kalau begitu. Yang punya anggota hebat bukan sekolahmu saja. Anak-anak kelas satu dari sekolah kami memiliki potensi yang bagus untuk memukul jauh lemparanmu. Lihat saja besok kau pasti akan kena banyak _home run_."

"Menarik. Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Ya, kau tunggu saja kehancuranmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin hancur. Mentalku kuat, tidak sepertimu."

"Maksudmu mentalku lemah begitu?"

"Kau orang yang tidak suka menerima kekalahan, kan? Apalagi dariku."

"Kau ...! Grrrr!"

Selagi dua orang itu saling melotot, anggota tim Nishiura yang lain saling berbisik-bisik horor.

"Apa kita perlu melerai mereka?" Sakaeguchi berbisik kepada Izumi.

"Tidak usah. Mereka dari pagi tadi juga begitu, kan?"

"Yah, mereka pernah jadi _battery_ juga, kan, pas di SMP. Mungkin mereka sedang berusaha untuk kembali akrab?" Tajima berargumen.

"Yang begitu kau bilang mencoba akrab?" Hanai menatap tidak yakin ke arah Abe dan Haruna yang mulai bersalaman seraya mengeluarkan aura-aura negatif.

"Yah, menurutku Haruna- _san_ adalah lawan yang pas untuk Abe." Oki berkomentar meskipun jidatnya terdapat garis-garis biru vertikal menatap mantan pasangan _battery_ di depan itu.

"Lawan yang pas maksudnya?" tanya Mizutani.

"Kau lihat, Abe cuma terlihat seperti itu kalau bersama Haruna- _san_ saja. Bagaimana bilangnya, ya ... dia jadi lebih melawan?"

"Kalau begitu dia hanya menjadi lebih kurang ajar, kan? Haruna, kan, mantan kakak kelasnya. Aku tahu terjadi sesuatu yang buruk antara mereka di masa lalu, tapi tidak kusangka Abe bisa bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Haruna kan lebih tua darinya. Itu berarti mereka benar-benar akrab, kan, sampai-sampai bisa saling mengutuk seperti itu?" Argumen Izumi ditanggapi dengan baik oleh semua orang—kecuali satu yang berdiri di tengah-tengah _mound_.

Mihashi Ren menatap diam ke arah Abe yang berbicara dengan wajah jutek dengan Haruna. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan yang tersembunyi di balik sarung tangan _baseball_ mengepal.

 _Semenjak pertandingan melawan Musashino di turnamen musim gugur waktu itu, pandangan Abe-_ kun _pada Haruna-_ san _pasti sudah berubah. Aku tahu itu karena aku sering melihat Abe-_ kun _berkiriman_ e _-_ mail _dengan Haruna-_ san _setiap kami selesai latihan. Mereka sudah kembali akrab seperti dulu. Bahkan mungkim jauh lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya ... Abe-_ kun _, sebenarnya perasaanmu terhadap Haruna-_ san _itu bagaimana sekarang?_

.

.

.

Abe bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar dari kolam air panas. Seraya menarik napas penat, ia mulai duduk untuk membilas diri. Hanai yang berada di sampingnya—tengah berusaha membuat busa yang banyak di atas kepala lantas menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Abe?" tanyanya.

Abe yang tengah menggosokkan sabun cair di tangan segera menoleh, bisa Hanai lihat ada garis hitam tebal di bawah kedua matanya dan wajah rekannya itu semakin menyeramkan saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Kau sedang marah pada siapa? Perasaan Mihashi sejak tadi tidak membuat ulah."

"Hah? Memangnya kalau aku marah, harus selalu karena dia, ya!?"

Ups, dia jadi makin marah—

"Lalu pada siapa? Haruna?"

Dan botol _shampoo_ di tangan Abe nyaris remuk seketika.

"Jadi benar?" Hanai berkedip takjub mendapati tebakannya tepat sasaran. "Memangnya dia berbuat apa padamu? Apa dia menjahatimu atau bagaimana?" Sebagai kapten yang baik, Hanai Azusa wajib memerhatikan anggota timnya yang sedang mengalami masalah, termasuk harus merasa tidak keberatan jika tiba-tiba dijadikan tempat curhat.

Tapi sepertinya Abe sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya sebagai wadah curhat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Dan aku sedang tidak marah pada siapa-siapa." Abe segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan mengambil handuk. Kepala hitamnya menoleh ke belakang demi mendapati Tajima dan anak-anak kelas satu lain yang kini malah asyik saling ciprat-cipratan air kolam.

"Hei, jam mandi kita sudah hampir habis. Sebaiknya kalian segera berbilas. Makan malam sepertinya juga sebentar lagi akan siap."

Mendengar kata 'makan malam' sontak membuat para manusia yang asyik berkubang di dalam kolam air panas itu berhenti seketika dan memandang ke arah _catcher_ mereka dengan tatapan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Baik!" Menjawab serempak, mereka segera buru-buru keluar dari kolam dan kini malah berebutan _shower_.

Abe hanya menghela napas kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya dan segera keluar dari ruang ganti dengan sebuah handuk kecil di leher.

Saat ini tim Nishiura tengah melakukan latih tanding di Prefektur Chiba. Momokan memutuskan untuk melakukan latih tanding selama tiga hari di sekolah Arashi demi melatih kerja sama anak-anak kelas satu, tentunya juga _skill_ dari beberapa pemain. Hari ini mereka melakukan empat pertandingan melawan Musashino dan Arashi. Di setiap pertandingan, posisi pemain juga diganti untuk melihat kemampuan para anggota baru. Termasuk _pitcher_ dan _catcher_ dari anak kelas satu. Karena itu mereka akan menginap di sini selama dua malam.

Abe bisa mengerti kenapa Momokan bisa mendapatkan persetujuan untuk melakukan latih tanding dengan sekolah terkenal (terlebih boleh memakai kelas-kelasnya untuk dijadikan kamar tidur) karena pelatih tim Arashi adalah teman lama ayahnya—tapi kenapa Musashino juga? Dengar-dengar dari Tajima, kalau pelatihnya Musashino sudah lebih dulu mengajukan permintaan latih tanding dengan tim Arashi sejak lama. Jadi intinya, Momokan sengaja membuat Nishiura melakukan latih tanding dengan tim-tim kuat ini? Padahal mungkin saja mereka akan melawan dua tim ini di turnamen musim panas nanti. Yah, kalau itu Momokan, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi sih alasannya. Pelatih mereka itu memang _sesuatu_.

Saat Abe berjalan di koridor, ia mendapati Haruna tengah main lempar tangkap dengan seorang anak kelas dua yang kalau Abe tidak salah ingat namanya Shimizu.

Abe menyipitkan mata. Merasa sedikit kesal melihat keakraban mereka. Perasaan ketika ia menjadi _catcher_ -nya Haruna, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap seramah itu padanya yang notabenenya sama-sama adik kelasnya seperti si Shimizu-Shimizu itu.

Membuang muka, Abe berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia berjalan dengan badan tegap dan dada yang membusung. Ingin mengisyaratkan kalau ia sama sekali TIDAK PEDULI dengan Haruna ataupun wajah menyebalkannya itu ketika sedang bersama adik kelasnya yang juga sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Oh, Takaya!"

Namun kenapa _pitcher_ itu selalu tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya yang hanya ingin lewat ini sekali saja? Atau jangan-jangan wajah Abe sendiri terlihat seperti minta di- _notice_ oleh _senpai_?

Pemuda itu sontak menghentikan langkah.

"Ada apa?" bertanya dengan bahasa sopan adalah kewajiban bagi setiap yang lebih muda.

Haruna segera menghampirinya. "Kalian sudah selesai mandi?"

"Aku sudah. Yang lain sebentar lagi akan menyusul."

"Begitu," mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Shimizu, "Shimizu! Katakan pada yang lain kalau kamar mandinya sebentar lagi siap!"

"Siap, Haruna- _san_!" Shimizu segera berlari menuju kelas 1-B untuk melaksanakan perintah sang kapten.

Melihat itu, entah kenapa Abe tak mampu menahan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Jadi dia _catcher_ cadangan yang berhasil masuk tim inti saat masih kelas satu?"

"Ah, Shimizu? Dia catcher yang berbakat. Saat kelas satu kemarin, dia bisa menangkap lemparan tercepatku dengan mudah. Pelatih juga tertarik dengan kemampuannya."

Sejujurnya itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang ingin Abe dengar.

"Begitu," ia berkomentar pendek, kemudian berbalik, "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Makan malamnya sebentar lagi akan siap, jadi sebaiknya Motoki- _san_ tidak berlama-lama di kamar mandi." Ucapan barusan itu hanya untuk formalitas, bukan berarti ia peduli pada Haruna atau apa.

Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, sampai bertemu di ruang makan nanti."

.

.

.

Abe terbangun pada pukul 1.45 karena panggilan alam. Ia segera ke toilet dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Saat ia berjalan di koridor luar untuk kembali ke ruang kelas 1-A, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing di lapangan. Refleks, ia menghentikan langkah. Matanya menyipit, merasa mengenali eksistensi yang tengah berlarian mengelilingi lapangan.

"Haruna? Kenapa dia _jogging_ malam-malam begini?" gumamnya dengan nada tidak habis pikir. Ia sengaja menunda kembali ke kelas dan menunggu Haruna di sana, bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kelakuan mantan pasangan _battery_ -nya itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia masih begitu peduli.

"Loh, Takaya? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Haruna ketika ia nyaris sampai ke tempat Abe berdiri.

Abe yang sejak tadi sudah berjengit, kini semakin melipat kening. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ini sudah hampir jam dua malam. Besok kita masih harus latih tanding. Seharusnya Motoki- _san_ kembali ke kamar dan tidur." Ia melipat tangan.

Haruna berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tadi terbangun lalu tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku _jogging_ saja. Biasanya setelah _jogging_ aku bisa langsung tertidur."

 _Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya dia tidak ngeri lari sendirian di sekolah asing ini?_

"Oh iya, mumpung lagi ada kesempatan ...," Haruna tiba-tiba berujar. Abe mendongak penasaran mendapati orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap penuh arti ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau menangkap lemparanku?"

"..."

"..."

Sunyi seketika (sebenarnya sejak tadi keadaan memang sunyi sih). Haruna menaikkan sebelah alis, bertanya-tanya kenapa Takaya harus menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau membatu begitu?"

Seolah baru saja disentil, Abe tersentak kaget dan langsung berteriak tanpa sadar.

"H-Hah? Menangkap lemparanmu? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya—mmph!"

"Sssth! Kecilkan suaramu! Nanti anak-anak lain terbangun!"

Abe segera melepas telapak tangan Haruna dari mulutnya. Ia melotot ke arah _pitcher_ Musashino itu.

Haruna menghela napas. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala seraya memalingkan wajah. "Memangnya salah kalau aku memintamu menangkap lemparanku lagi? Bagaimana pun dulu kita ini adalah _battery_ , kan? Kenapa kau harus sampai sekaget itu?"

Abe semakin jadi melebarkan mata. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Haruna akan mengatakan hal ini. Terlebih, ia tidak mengerti ia merasa **sedikit** senang setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau orang yang tidak suka dipaksa, kan? Kembalilah ke kelas. Aku akan melanjutkan _jogging_ -ku." Haruna berbalik, hendak kembali berlari, meninggalkan Abe yang tertunduk.

 _Apa-apaan orang ini? Kenapa dia selalu memutuskan semuanya sendiri!?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sudah siap?"

Abe baru saja berjongkok dan membenarkan pijakannya. Sedikit berdecak dengan ketidaksabaran Haruna.

"Siap," jawabnya.

Haruna yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya tersenyum dengan lebih lebar. Mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar. Abe mengarahkan posisi sarung tangannya ke depan dada. Menanti lemparan yang sudah lama tidak ia terima dari mantan _pitcher_ -nya itu.

Dalam hati, Abe masih saja mengutuk kenapa ia bisa sampai pada situasi seperti ini. Berada di _bullpen_ dan berjongkok demi menangkap lemparan Haruna adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan di dunia ini setelah ia lulus dari SMP. Lalu, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menghentikan Haruna dan menyetujui untuk menangkap lemparannya kembali?

Abe tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Ia tahu apa jawabannya, tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia masih saja memiliki 'perasaan' itu.

Haruna melepaskan bola. Lemparan lurus melesat tajam menuju sarung tangan Abe, mendarat dengan mulus dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Haruna memasang _grin_. "Bagaimana?"

Abe sempat terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menatap bola di sarung tangannya dan Haruna secara bergantian.

"Motoki- _san_. Apa-apaan lemparanmu yang barusan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Haruna berkedip, sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa ia dipelototi. "Maksudmu?"

"Lemparanmu barusan itu sekitar 125 km/jam, kan? Kenapa kau melempar itu padaku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menangkap lemparan tercepatmu?"— _apa kau sebegitu meremehkanku hingga memintaku ke bullpen hanya untuk menangkap lemparan yang setengah hati seperti ini?_

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Karena kau selalu menangkap lemparan yang kurang lebih 110 km/jam, kupikir butuh sedikit waktu bagimu untuk terbiasa dengan lemparanku lagi. Aku akan menaikkan kecepatannya pada setiap lemparan. Bukan berarti aku meremehkanmu," menjawab dengan santainya.

Perempatan muncul di wajah sang catcher.

"Itu namanya meremehkan! Sudah! Lemparkan saja lemparan tercepatmu! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak berkembang selama di SMA ini!"

"Kau yakin? Kau bisa terluka nanti."

Dua alis Abe saling menyatu. Ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu tentang sosok adik kelas Haruna yang bernama Shimizu tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya.

" _Dia catcher yang berbakat. Saat kelas satu kemarin, dia bisa menangkap lemparan tercepatku dengan mudah."_

Lalu perkataan Haruna ketika mereka bertemu kembali di musim panas tahun lalu.

" _Butuh setengah tahun bagimu untuk menangkap lemparanku, kan? Tubuhmu sampai memar-memar saat itu. Kita juga pernah kalah karena kau gagal menangkap bolanya. Yah, walau setengah tahunnya lagi berjalan lancar, sih. Tapi sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menangkapnya."_

Abe menggigit bibir bawah. _Jadi maksudmu, si Shimizu itu lebih baik dariku? Jangan terlalu percaya diri!_

"Sudah, lempar saja! Aku sudah mengenakan pengaman, jadi seharusnya baik-baik saja. Kalaupun aku nantinya terluka, itu pasti karena kontrol bolamu yang **masih** buruk sehingga tidak bisa melempar dengan tepat ke arah _mitt_."

Alis Haruna sontak berkedut mendengarnya. _Bocah kurang ajar! Kau lihat saja nanti ..._

Haruna memasang kuda-kuda. Melakukan _windup_ dan melepaskan bolanya dengan tenaga penuh.

Bunyi yang lebih keras terdengar dari sarung tangan hitam Abe. Sang _catcher_ sedikit berjengit merasakan benturan bola di telapak tangannya—yang padahal sudah mengenakan sarung tangan, tapi masih saja terasa sakit. Tapi masih untung ia mampu menangkapnya tanpa membuat bolanya memantul keluar.

"Hehe, ada apa, Takaya? Apa kau merasa kesulitan? Yang tadi itu baru sekitar 145 km/jam, asal kau tahu saja." Haruna berkacak pinggang seraya memasang wajah 'rasakan kehebatanku!'.

 _Dasar pitcher arogan!_ Karena ini ia tidak pernah menyukai Haruna—tapi lemparan tadi itu memang sedikit sulit untuk ditangkap sih. Ingat! Cuma **sedikit**!

Abe melemparkan kembali bolanya dengan tenaga berlebih demi menyampaikan rasa tersinggungnya. Haruna menangkapnya dengan wajah sedikit takjub.

"Oh? Kau mau adu kekuatan? Ingin ditambah lagi kecepatannya?"

—kalau yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Mihashi Ren, tentunya _pitcher_ itu pasti akan langsung gemetar ketakutan mengetahui Abe Takaya tengah murka. Masalahnya, yang berdiri di depannya kini adalah seorang pitcher yang sama sekali tidak peka, Abe malah dibuat semakin emosi karenanya.

.

.

.

"Nih, untukmu." Sekaleng Pokari disodorkan ke hadapan mantan _kouhai_.

Abe menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Bagaimana lemparanku tadi? Tidak kusangka kau mampu menangkap semuanya." Pitcher itu tersenyum lebar secara menarik penutup minumannya.

Abe meneguk cairan asam di dalam kalengnya seraya bergumam jutek, "Hm, lumayan."

Tampak tidak puas. "Lumayan? Semua lemparan yang kuberikan padamu itu adalah lemparan terbaikku, tahu! Kau beruntung bisa menangkap lemparan dari calon pemain profesional!"

"Ah, benar juga. Motoki- _san_ pasti mendapat banyak tawaran dari pencari bakat untuk bermain di liga profesional, kan?" tanyanya santai seraya meminum pokarinya kembali.

Mendengar itu, Haruna sedikit terdiam. Ia meneguk kembali minumannya seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku memang ingin jadi pemain profesional. Tapi, kurasa aku akan kuliah dulu."

Abe sontak menoleh mendengarnya. Sedikit terkejut, namun segera berusaha menutupinya.

"... begitu. Di universitas mana?"

"Hmm ... aku sudah mencari tahu beberapa universitas yang bagus. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menentukan akan masuk yang mana. Kau sendiri pasti ingin kuliah dulu, kan? Sudah menentukan akan masuk universitas mana?" Kini ia malah balik bertanya.

"Aku? Aku punya satu universitas yang sudah kuincar baru-baru ini, sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hee ... benarkah? Universitas mana? Masih di Tokyo, kan?"

Sedikit enggan menjawab. "Kenapa penasaran begitu?"— _nanti kalau ku_ _beri_ _ta_ _hu_ _, terus dia malah jadi ingin masuk sana juga bagaimana?_ —Abe menolak keras untuk satu sekolah lagi dengan Haruna.

"Cuma mau tahu saja. Cara ngomongmu itu kenapa selalu bikin kesal, sih? Kau masih membenciku atau apa?"

Memalingkan wajah dengan kurang ajarnya. "Cara bicaraku memang seperti ini sejak lahir."

"Pantas saja pitcher dari timmu itu selalu gemetar ketakutan saat bicara denganmu!"

"Hah? Kenapa Mihashi harus ketakutan bicara denganku!?"

"Karena kau itu galak, suaramu besar, cerewet, suka main perintah, suka seenaknya, dan tidak sopan!"

 _Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Jleb!_

 _6 combo attack from_ Haruna Motoki! _You lose! Game over!_

Abe mengepalkan tangan. Emosi tingkat akhir.

"MAAF SAJA KALAU AKU INI SANGAT BURUK!"

"Whoa! Sabar, sabar! Aku tidak pernah bilang kau itu buruk!"

"Tidak perlu kau bilang juga aku sudah tahu kalau aku ini buruk!"

"Itu kau sendiri yang bilang, ya, bukan aku."

"Kau ...!?" Kalau yang di depannya ini tidak lebih tua darinya, pasti dia sudah tewas dikunyah Abe.

"Hahaha! Jadi teringat _training camp_ saat di SMP!"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengingatnya?"

"Habisnya waktu itu kau lumayan sopan padaku, tapi ketika sudah lulus dari SMP dan kita beda sekolah, kau malah jadi seperti ini."

" **Seperti ini** bagaimana maksudmu?" Sudah cukup Abe direndahkan habis-habisan hari ini. Kalau orang ini masih berani menghinanya, maka tidak ada lagi toleransi—diam-diam Abe sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya.

"Hei, Takaya. Apa kau sudah pernah ciuman?"

 _Krak. Crassh_!

Pertanyaan yang di luar dugaan—apalagi nalar—lantas membuat kaleng pokari Abe remuk sehingga memuncratkan isinya ke wajah si pemegang.

"O-Oi, Takaya! Kau kenapa—"

"KAU YANG KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MALAH BERTANYA HAL SEPERTI ITU?"

Si _pitcher_ yang sejak tadi memupuk dendam di hati sang _catcher_ , akhirnya kena semprot juga.

"Kenapa apanya? Memang ada yang salah dari pertanyaan itu?"

Abe mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan kaus.

"Memang tidak ada yang salah, tapi kau menanyakannya di situasi yang tidak tepat!"

"Hah?" Sama sekali tidak mampu menangkap maksud orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Jadi situasi yang tepat untuk menanyakannya itu bagaimana?"

"Situasi yang tepat itu ... tunggu—bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Lalu bagaimana? Ngomong yang jelas dong!"

"Kau itu yang tidak jelas! Kenapa malah bertanya soal 'pernah berciuman' atau tidak! Tentu saja aku belum pernah melakukannya! Memangnya apa urusanmu!?"

Haruna terdiam. Abe juga terdiam. Jangkrik pun ikut terdiam. Situasi _awkward_ tak terelakkan. Abe dalam hati mengutuk diri, bersumpah mulai sekarang akan membuat menu latihan khusus untuk mengontrol mulutnya. _Catcher_ berambut hitam itu pun kembali duduk tenang, sekalipun kedua pipinya masih merah, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa Motoki- _san_ menanyakan itu?"

Haruna berkedip sebentar, kemudian terkekeh kecil. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia mengusap kepala Abe, membuat mantan adik kelasnya itu lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Jadi belum, ya? Kukira setelah lepas dariku, kau akhirnya bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar!"

Tangan hangat sang _pitcher_ segera ditepis kasar.

"Sekarang aku hanya fokus untuk bisa lolos ke Koushien bersama anggota timku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu."— _lagi pula, apa maksudmu dengan 'setelah lepas dariku'? Kau pikir aku ini binatang peliharaanmu?_

"Heee ... kau ini memang maniak _baseball_ , ya. Sekali-sekali nikmatilah kehidupan SMA-mu sebagai remaja yang normal."

Mendengar itu, Abe sontak melebarkan mata mendengarnya. Bukan. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Haruna adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa, ia hanya merasa pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Bukannya Motoki- _san_ juga sama?" cibirnya.

Mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa? Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Tentu saja aku sudah pernah melakukannya."

"Eh? EHHH!?"

"Kenapa kau harus seterkejut itu!?"

Abe segera mengendalikan diri. _Tentu saja dia pasti sudah pernah. Apalagi setelah lulus SMP, kudengar dia menjadi sangat populer._

Sekalipun ia tahu akan fakta itu, nyatanya ia masih saja bertanya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban—sekalipun wajahnya kelihatan sangat tenang.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Kapan?"

Dan sedetik setelahnya segera mengutuki diri kenapa ia malah memberikan pertanyaan beruntun seperti seorang adik kelas yang tengah menahan cemburu.

Haruna menarik senyum jahil.

"Kau penasaran?"

Dan kenapa orang ini sangat menyebalkan!?

"Lupakan. Aku mengantuk. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku." Abe sudah lelah terus berdebat sejak tadi. Terserah Haruna mau berciuman dengan siapa. Dengan manusia kek, dengan pohon kek, dengan monyet kek—yang jelas itu sama sekali sudah bukan urusannya. Benar-benar _sudah bukan_ urusannya lagi.

"Takaya, tunggu!"

—namun tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan. Abe segera menoleh untuk mempertanyakan apa lagi mau _pitcher_ menyebalkan itu, ketika tiba-tiba Haruna berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangannya paksa sehingga membuat Abe kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia nyaris jatuh menimpa Haruna kalau saja _pitcher_ itu tidak menahan kedua lengannya.

Abe membeku di tempat. Waktu di sekelilingnya seolah berhenti. Udara di sekitar seketika membeku. Bibir hangat yang menempel di ranumnya merenggut seluruh isi pikirannya, membuatnya _blank_. Kedua tangan Haruna yang memegangi lengannya bergerak ke belakang, memeluk tubuh mantan _kouhai_ -nya yang lebih kecil darinya, membuat Abe tanpa sadar sedikit berjinjit karena Haruna menekan tubuhnya.

Abe masih belum mampu bereaksi sekalipun ia sadar bahwa bibir Haruna mulai mengulum miliknya, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya. Baru saat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melepaskan tautan mereka, seolah baru saja dikembalikan menginjak bumi, Abe langsung tersentak dan refleks mundur satu langkah. Ia segera menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara wajahnya mulai terbakar.

"A-a-a-ap-apa yang ... apa yang kau ... !?"

Senyum tertarik di kedua ujung bibir yang basah. Haruna menggerakkan telunjuk untuk menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Wajahmu masih berlumuran pokari. Aku hanya membantumu membersihkannya."

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan!?" Abe sudah tak tahu lagi ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana.

"Kau bertanya siapa yang pernah berciuman denganku, kan? Mau kujawab?"

Masih mengusap-usap kasar bibirnya, Abe bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi menjawab—kehilangan suaranya karena terlalu syok.

Haruna menjilat bibir bawahnya. Rasa pokari milik Abe masih tertingal di sana. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Orang yang pertama kali kucium itu adalah _catcher_ -ku ketika SMP, saat _training camp-_ ku di tahun ketiga."

Dan hanya angin yang menjadi saksi bisu dari pengakuan itu.

.

.

.

Abe berjongkok di belakang _home plate_. Terdapat garis hitam tebal di bawah kedua matanya. Wajahnya juga pucat karena tidak menghabiskan sarapan paginya (sudah terlanjur tidak nafsu bahkan ketika melihat makanannya, padahal Shinooka dan manajer lain sudah memasak sarapan yang enak-enak pagi ini).

Mihashi Ren yang berdiri di atas _mound_ menatapnya dengan khawatir, namun tak pernah berhasil menyelesaikan pertanyaannya apakah Abe baik-baik saja karena _catcher_ itu sudah keburu membentaknya.

 _Apapun itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Abe-_ kun _semalam ..._ base _2_ _dan_ base _3 sedang terisi. Pertama-tama aku harus fokus dulu pada pemukul selanjutnya. Setelah_ inning _ini berakhir, aku akan bicara pada Abe-_ kun—

Suara Shinooka terdengar dari ruangan penyiar.

" _Pemukul keempat, Pitcher: Haruna-kun."_

— _Ah, benar! Pemukul selanjutnya adalah Haruna-_ san _! Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan melakukan_ squeeze _? Atau dia akan mengayun? Abe-_ kun, _bagaimana ini—loh? Kenapa Abe-_ kun _melotot marah begitu? A-Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?_

Mihashi sontak melirik para _infielder_ di belakangnya. Mereka segera menggeleng dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya, ikut mempertanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Abe hingga mukanya sangat merah seperti itu dan ia terus melotot tajam saat Haruna mulai memasuki _box_ pemukul.

Nyatanya, _catcher_ Nishiura itu tengah merasakan yang namanha gelisah.

 _Sial, aku lupa pemukul selanjutnya adalah orang ini! Bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan melakukan_ squeeze _? Tapi dia juga bisa mencetak_ home run _seperti kemarin. Sial, kenapa aku malah jadi pusing begini!? Pertama-tama kita lihat reaksinya dulu. Kalau dia akan melakukan_ squeeze _, maka para_ infielder _harus maju. Kalau tidak—_

"Kau sepertinya banyak pikiran, Takaya."

Strategi Abe yang sudah susah payah dibangun di kepalanya yang tengah mumet itu refleks buyar seketika begitu mendengar suara bisikan halus yang sejak semalam menghantui tidurnya. Wajah Abe tiba-tiba semakin memerah begitu mendongak menatap wajah Haruna yang tengah tersenyum dengan begitu keren ke arahnya.

Pemain yang bertitel pemukul keempat itu mendengus percaya diri. "Sepertinya aku akan menenangkan pertandingan ini."

Langsung tersulut. Ikut mendengus sekalipun yang terdengar malah seperti desahan yang setengah-setengah.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Bahkan suaranya sampai bergetar—Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini!?

Haruna mengayun-ayunkan _bat-_ nya. "Hee ... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Kalau aku menang, kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Dan kalau kau menang, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku."

Mendengus kesal. "Percaya diri sekali."

Menoleh dengan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasa. "Karena aku yakin akulah yang akan menang."

Tiga perempatan muncul dengan senang hati di wajah sangar sang _catcher_.

"Hoo, kalau kau seyakin itu, maka apa boleh buat. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau hari ini timku akan benar-benar **membantai** timmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang memenangkan **peperangan** ini."

 _Tunggu saja pembalasanku!_ —Abe mulai memberi _sign_ pada Mihashi— _lempar_ ball _ke arah luar di dekat lututnya. Melihat matanya yang sangat ambisius, dia pasti akan langsung memukul di lemparan pertama. Kita beri dia_ out _dengan satu kali lemparan! Kau mengerti, kan, Mihashi!?_

Mihashi terkejut bukan main begitu Abe tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura mematikan seraya memelototinya seperti iblis. Sontak _pitcher_ berambut cokelat itu mengangguk berkali-kali dengan keringat dan air mata yang mengucur tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sementara itu Haruna sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, menatap Mihashi dengan percaya diri, seolah tatapannya mengatakan 'akan kupukul dengan keras lemparanmu!', membuat Mihashi Ren yang malang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dua orang di hadapannya itu. Kenapa mereka semua memelototinya? Mihashi salah apa?

Para _infielder_ yang menyaksikan penderitaan Mihashi yang seolah tengah menjadi target pembunuhan para psikopat, mulai berinisiatif menyemangati.

 _Aku pasti akan memenangkannya, karena kalau_ _aku_ _menang, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Tentunya kau tidak akan bisa menolakku lagi, kan, Takaya?_

Mihashi yang sudah tenang, kini mulai melakukan _windup_. Kemudian melepaskan bola dengan kekuatan penuh. Lemparannya melesat lurus ke arah tempat yang diminta Abe. Dan ...

 _ **TUNG**_ **!**

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **Omake #1**

Hari sudah sore. Setiap anggota tim membentuk barisan dan memberi penghormatan sebagai tanda bahwa latih tanding hari itu sudah berakhir. Sore ini mereka akan langsung kembali ke Saitama. Shinooka sudah menyiapkan bus, dan Momokan telah memerintahkan untuk segera naik begitu semua anggota selesai melakukan pendinginan.

Sakaeguchi yang tengah membantu Mihashi melakukan _stretching_ bergumam, "Pada akhirnya kita cuma bisa menang satu kali dari Musashino, ya. Tahun ini mereka kuat sekali. Terutama _home run_ di babak pertama tadi. Kukira pukulan Haruna- _san_ akan _foul_ karena mengarah ke ujung _right fielder_ , tapi ternyata itu menjadi _home run_."

Mihashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memang sempat syok lemparannya berhasil dibuat _home run_ dengan mudah, tapi lebih dari pada itu, ia lebih memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sakaeguchi- _kun_ ," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa kalau Abe- _kun_ hari ini bersikap aneh?"

Sakaeguchi sempat berkedip, namun segera menyambut dengan antusias. "Ya! Benar! Benar! Aku sampai terus bertanya-tanya kenapa dia jadi lebih sering—ah, bahkan sepanjang hari—marah-marah terus sejak pagi. Lalu dia terus menerus memelototimu dari _home_ , kan?"

Mendengar itu, Mihashi langsung mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat. Setitik air mata muncul di ujung matanya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur hari ini akhirnya berakhir. Ia tidak perlu merasa akan dikuliti lagi ketika berada di atas _mound_ oleh rekan timnya sendiri.

"Tapi, kenapa Abe bisa sampai seperti itu, ya? Apalagi kalau Haruna- _san_ sudah berdiri di dalam _box_ pemukul atau sedang berada di dalam _base_."

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke arah Abe yang tengah duduk mengikat tali sepatunya.

 _Sial! Gara-gara_ home run _di inning pertama, mereka jadi memimpin tiga angka! Pertahanan mereka juga tidak main-main._ _ **Orang itu**_ _benar-benar serius ingin membantaiku—_

"Takaya."

Abe langsung mendongak dan nyaris terjungkal ke belakang begitu mendapati wajah Haruna benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-apa!?"

"Kau tidak lupa taruhan kita, kan? Jangan coba-coba lari."

Abe menggigit bibir. Tentu saja ia ingat taruhan mereka. Tapi tidak ia sangka timnya benar-benar akan kalah telak seperti ini—atau mungkin cuma perasaannya saja kalau Haruna bermain dengan lebih serius dibanding kemarin?

"Aku ingat. Ya sudah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya dengan nada memerintah.

Haruna sedikit cemberut mendengarnya. "Bicara itu dengan nada yang tepat dengan situasimu sekarang, dong. Ya sudah. Ayo ikut aku. Tidak enak kalau memintanya di sini."

"Hah? Apa maksud—hei!" Dan Abe segera ditarik menuju belakang ruang klub.

"Apa sih yang kau inginkan? Kenapa harus di tempat sepi seperti ini?" Abe memuntahkan ocehannya begitu tangannya dilepaskan oleh Haruna.

"Karena kalau di tempat tadi, bisa gawat kalau ada yang lihat."

Mendengar itu, sontak perasaan was-was segera menyelinap di benak sang catcher. Namun ia tetap mempertanyakan kebingungannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak janji bisa memberikannya sekarang. Saat aku kembali ke rumah, kuusahakan akan memberikanmu secepatnya."

"Tidak. Sekarang juga bisa, kok." Haruna berjalan mendekat. Kedua tangannya menyentuh lengan Abe, sama seperti semalam, Abe dibuat tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dua bibir lagi-lagi bertemu. Yang lebih tua merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil. Tidak ada perlawanan, namun Abe sudah mampu menguasai diri. Tapi nyatanya, sekalipun hatinya ingin menampar orang kurang ajar di hadapannya ini, namun tubuhnya malah bertindak lain. Ia malah mencengkeram seragam Haruna dengan tangannya, kemudian kakinya berjinjit untuk membalas ciuman lembut mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Keduanya saling mengulum, pelan dan hati-hati. Menyampaikan perasaan terpendam yang sama sekali tak mampu dibahasakan dengan kata-kata selama ini.

Langit sore perlahan ditelan kegelapan. Malam sebentar lagi menjemput. Momokan dan anggotan tim lain mulai mencari-cari keberadaan Abe. Begitupun dengan tim Musashino yang mempertanyakan keberadaan kapten mereka.

Haruna melepaskan tautan di antara mereka, namun sama sekali tak menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh mantan adik kelasnya itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan, namun tidak ada satupun yang ingin membuka suara selama beberapa saat.

"Apa ... maksudnya yang tadi itu ..." Abe bertanya dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya menunduk.

Haruna mengangkat dagunya, memaksa pemilik nama Takaya itu untuk mendongak menatapnya.

"Permintaanku."

"H-hah?"

"Aku ingin hanya aku saja yang menjadi orang yang boleh menciummu."

Abe tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Satu kecupan ringan tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hanya aku yang bebas menciummu kapan saja. Inilah permintaanku. Tentunya kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya setelah kekalahanmu yang mutlak tadi, kan, Takaya?"

Dan Abe seharusnya tahu bahwa _pitcher_ menyebalkan ini bukan sekadar monster. Dia ini iblis. Iblis yang benar-benar tahu permintaan macam apa yang tidak akan bisa ditolak Abe.

Bahkan sejak awal pun, ia memang tak pernah bisa menolak Haruna. Karena bagaimana pun, Abe masih memiliki 'perasaan' ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu merasa ingin memiliki Haruna Motoki untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

Jadi di sini itu settingnya Abe udah kelas 2 sma, dan haruna kelas 3 sma.

Shimizu itu adik kelasnya Haruna yang bisa nangkep lemparan Haruna tanpa kenal rasa takut kena bola nyasar(?) yang _power_ -nya bukan main kuatnya.

Lemparan Haruna yang paling cepat itu kalau gak salah 155 km/jam. Bagi seorang pemula, ini sudah termasuk ternaga monster dan bisa aja bikin tulang patah kalau sampai kena lemparannya.

Ah, lalu kalau ini settingnya Abe udah naik ke kelas 2, seharusnya dia dan anggota tim Nishiura lainnya udah saling manggil pake nama depan, ya? tapi mau gimana lagi. salahkan saja kuping saya yang gak terbiasa denger mereka manggil pake nama depan, jadi saya tetep bikin Abe dan kawan2 manggil pake nama marga. Rasanya lebih enak dan lebih adem—terus biar Haruna gak ada yang nyaingin juga ohohoho /lah /plak

Lalu soal Abe yang suka plin-plan kadang manggil 'haruna' kadang juga manggil 'motoki-san', itu saya buat dari kesimpulan kalau abe ini suka jaim di depan Haruna. Kalau di depan ia bersikap manis bagaikan mantan kouhai idaman manggil pake nama 'motoki-san', tapi pas di belakang dia dengan kurang ajarnya manggil pake nama 'haruna' doang tanpa embel2 –san ataupun –senpai wkwk. Biasalah. Bukan Abe Takaya namanya kalau gak icip-icip(?) cundele hahahaha /gak

Ah, ada juga omake #2 di bawah. itu untuk menjelaskan jawaban Haruna tentang siapa yang pernah kissu sama dia—dan nyatanya dia itu nyolong fisrt kissunya si abe. Dasar nakal. Wa mau juga dicolong kalau copetnya haruna-cenpaaaiii T^T

Btw, makasih sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca XD

.

 **Omake #2**

Abe membalik badan ke kanan, tidak lama kemudian balik badan ke kiri, lalu kembali ke tengah. Lalu mata sayunya terbuka.

Ia insomnia.

 _Ah, sial. jam berapa ini?_

Ia segera meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat bantal untuk menyaksikan angka 2:13 yang bertengger dengan cantik di layar ponsel _flip_ -nya.

Sudah jam dua lewat dan ia masih belum tidur juga!?

Tubuhnya letih, ia mengantuk, tapi entah kenapa sekalipun ia memejamkan mata dan mengosongkan pikiran, ia masih belum juga mampu menggapai alam mimpi!?

Pemuda yang baru menduduki bangku kelas dua SMP itu kemudian menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya, di mana Haruna Motoki sudah lama terlelap dengan penutup mata yang menghalangi iris cokelatnya dari cahaya bulan yang menyelinap masuk melalui tirai yang sedikit terbuka.

Abe tanpa sadar memandangi wajah tampan kakak kelasnya itu. Teringat kembali pertanyaan Haruna ketika mereka mencuci piring bersama tadi.

" _Kau pernah ciuman?"_

Mengingat itu, sontak membuat Abe memerah dan sedikit merasa aneh. Tapi, lebih dari pada itu, ia tiba-tiba dibuat kesal karena pertanyaan yang ia ajukan beberapa jam yang lalu masih belum dijawab oleh pasangan _battery-_ nya itu.

 _Dengan siapa dia berciuman? Dengan salah satu manajer? Atau teman sekelas? Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak_ _pernah_ _berpacaran dengan gadis manapun_. _Lalu dengan siapa dia melakukannya? Apa dia sembarangan mencium orang karena_ _terlalu_ _penasaran? Tidak mungkin, kan?_

Di tengah gejolak kebingungan dan semerawut pikiran yang menyerbu otak, telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar erangan pelan dari orang di sampingnya.

Haruna membuka penutup matanya, memerlihatkan bola mata cokelat yang berpendar tertimpa cahaya bulan. Pemuda itu sedikit berjengit, kemudian memindahkan posisi tidurnya agar tidak terkena cahaya menyilaukan—dan posisi itu adalah tepat berada di samping Takaya, berhimpit-himpitan bagai lem dan kertas.

"M-Motoki- _san_ ..." Tadinya ia ingin membiarkan, namun ketika merasakan hidung kakak kelasnya itu menyentuh tengkuknya, Abe merasa harus mengambil tindakan.

Terdengar erangan seksi tepat di belakang telinganya. Sekujur tubuh Abe sontak merinding tanpa sebab.

"Motoki-san ...!" Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya, sekalipun masih tetap berbisik.

Haruna refleks langsung membuka mata. "Ha? Oh, Takaya. Ada apa?" ia bertanya pelan, namun tanpa sadar malah menggerakkan tangan kakinya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil adik kelasnya itu.

Abe memejamkan mata erat, merasa perlu untuk menahan emosi dan rasa malu yang telah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Motoki- _san_ , aku bukan bantal guling."

"Hmm ... aku tahu."

 _Dan berhenti berbisik di sela leherku!_

"Kumohon lepaskan tangan dan kakimu, kemudian menjauhlah."

Namun yang terjadi, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Abe kini benar-benar telah menjadi bantal guling.

"Motoki- _san_!"

"Jadilah bantal gulingku untuk malam ini. Kau sangat empuk, enak sekali untuk dipeluk."

 _A-APA ..._ _!?_

Setelah itu, Abe hanya mampu terdiam. Perkataan Haruna terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Pelukan yang melingkar di tubuhnya benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, tanpa sadar ia sudah tertidur beberapa saat kemudian.

.

Haruna membuka mata. Berkedip beberapa kali kemudian menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih hp di dekat bantalnya.

Jam 4:19.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi. Ia kembali meletakkan ponsel yang ternyata adalah milik Abe, kemudian kembali menarik gulingnya dan bersiap tidur kembali.

—kalau saja ia tidak segera sadar bahwa guling yang tengah ia peluk bukan _guling_ _biasa_ —

Haruna refleks mengangkat tangan dan kakinya dari tubuh kecil Abe mengetahui ia baru saja menindih adik kelasnya itu—ia bahkan nyaris menjerit namun segera urung melihat wajah tidur Abe.

 _Pitcher_ itu berkedip beberapa kali. Kemudian mendekat untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas seberapa polosnya wajah adik kelasnya itu saat tidur. Kedua pipinya juga memerah, apa dia kepanasaran? Ah, bibirnya juga kecil sekali. Terbuka dan tertutup menghembuskan napas halus.

Seluruh atensi Haruna tanpa sadar langsung tertarik pada ranum sang adik kelas. Ia sampai menyanggah pipi demi menatapinya sampai puas. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan di dalam kepala, namun kedua pipinya tiba-tiba saja memerah.

Kemudian, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, pemilik netra cokelat itu menunduk mendekati wajah Abe. Dan dengan pelan, ia mendaratkan bibirnya; memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di atas bibir sang adik kelas. Ciumannya tidak singkat, namun juga tidak lama. Haruna menarik kembali bibirnya. Tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyanggah pipi.

"Kalau aku ingin mencium seseorang, tentunya aku hanya akan mencium orang yang kusuka saja, kan?"


End file.
